Dragon Touched
by Aura's Heart
Summary: Miles Dragonheart knew two things when he escaped the DoM, don't trust strangers, and Aurawing is helpful even if he is perverted. If only Voldemort and the Ministry would leave him alone then maybe he wouldn't have to deal with two girls chasing him. How he wishes he had a normal time at Hogwarts... Ah well, at least he can use Aura. Slow updates due to Writers' Block.
1. Prologue

_AN: Welcome to the rewrite of Dragon Touched! If you are unsure why I'm calling this a rewrite then that means the original has been taken down and this has probably at least gotten 2 chapters! So yeah, R &R, all that good stuff!_

* * *

Deep within the bowels of the Ministry of Magic lay a hidden part of the Department of Mysteries. It was within this part that the most inhumane experiments were held by the sickest of what could be vaguely called humans, for they were no longer so by simply working in that lab.

Stuffed into a corner a small boy was chained to the wall, electrocuted every ten minutes so that the foreign DNA in his body would meld with his own. A small coating of energy appearing after every burst, not made by the machine or any of the guards, but made by the child himself. A pair of golden eyes opened as the boy _felt_ the DNA fully meld, preventing either from collapsing in on itself.

As this happened he started struggling against the chains holding him there, flickers of blue energy helping him free as the dragon in his head, that was once half of his soul egged him on, helping him as they saw eye to eye for the first time, signalling a long partnership. At this time their souls did the impossible and formed new halves, causing a blast of energy that threw the lab to pieces and allowing the boy to escape, briefly transforming into an Aura Dragon to fly through the hole made in the ceiling.

"Fuck!" yelled a scientist as he ran from the scene, the minister, having come to visit the latest experiment of Project Dragonfury ran in the door, only for a piece of ceiling to fall and crush him. When he was freed, a scar, running from his forehead to cheek would be a reminder of the day Miles Dragonheart escaped with Aurawing.

* * *

In another part of the DoM, in the Hall of Prophecies, a prophecy sphere appeared.

 _The Dragon Touched has escaped his prison,_

 _He who was originally one is now two, and he shall be joined by others who are similar,_

 _The Ice Cold Lamia shall be the first to find him,_

 _Then shall come the Book Loving Neko,_

 _And the Dragon Touched shall teach them the ways of The Guardians,_

 _Who in turn, will help destroy the Dark Lord of Seven pieces,_

 _And the Light shall be restored._

The figure, who had risen from the orb to replay the prophecy, started to dissipate, but not before the occupant of the room saw that the figure looked like his Divination Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"That was unexpected…" an old man spoke, "It seems that young Miles has finally broken free, I was hoping that would happen soon."

The lemon drop-loving man started to walk out of the room, shaking his head sadly, "Alas, if only Cornelius would have listened to me and put Miles with Sirius before taking that poor man and throwing him into Azkaban without so much as a trial…. Then this wouldn't have happened…"

The door closed behind him, and the lights went out.

* * *

 _And that was the prologue of the new and improved Dragon Touched! I hope you all enjoyed and are well, so please R &R!_

 _Aura's Heart, signing off_


	2. Home and Diagon Alley (Somewhat)

_A/N: Before I get reviews saying that Miles can do anything with Aura so he's overpowered from later chapters I have in mind I'd like to point out a few points where he's weak: Water, dragons can't swim well so he has to look for magical means to survive in the second task in fourth year. Dementors, while aura CAN kill dementors he has to get close to accurately hit them, if dementors can catch up to a Nimbus 2000 in the Prisoner of Azkaban then it's safe to say they're fast so he will learn the Patronus charm. Guess what Aurawing will do when that happens. There are a few other things that Miles can't do easily and he will struggle in areas so no he won't be overpowered._

* * *

Miles jerked awake 3 years later, a day before his eleventh birthday in a bedroom that was part of an abandoned house. As he sat up he remembered how he got here.

* * *

 _Landing roughly Miles cried out in pain before reverting to his base form, feeling a strange device on his neck lock his 4 stages up, preventing him from shifting before the collar broke apart. Aurawing realized that the collar was a contingency plan in the event that Miles escaped the lab to prevent him from transforming until he broke those locks._

 _Looking up Miles felt Aurawing helping to assess their surroundings, seeing that they were in front of a house in the middle of the countryside Miles stood up and walked inside. Surprisingly the house was more modern than he first thought, he'd have to get better at stealing things in order to get by but he'd drop that living when he got old enough. Maybe… Unless there was a necessity for it._

 _It was at this point Miles started to look at the major issues of the house and think 'I could make this better.'_

* * *

Miles stretched before getting up and walking to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. As he worked a bark of an owl caught his attention. Looking over Miles saw a black owl holding a letter.

"Well that's strange…." Miles said to himself.

'It is… Why would an owl be transporting letters? And why is it here?' Aurawing replied, 'You probably should be careful but do read it.'

Stepping up to the owl Miles untied the letter and opened it, noting that the owl stayed to make sure he could reply.

* * *

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Dragonheart,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

* * *

"Huh," Miles said, "So I have a full year to answer then… Might as well get it in now."

He quickly grabbed a paper and pen, writing down his acceptance in the most formal way he could remember from seeing important letters in the shipments of ebony metal, a metal only aura users could forge and extremely rare to find, that he stole. After writing the letter out he tied that to the owl's leg and carried it to the window, watching it as it flew off.

'So,' Aurawing commented, 'I suppose we have to find a way to get the money for the supplies? So let's get cracking!'

Miles only chuckled nervously, knowing that Aurawing would perv on the ladies using his senses.

* * *

'Remind me again why you thought this would be a good idea?' Miles "asked" Aurawing as he walked into Gringotts.

'Because the Goblins are allies. At least that's what I got from the vague visions from the Guardians when I was converted from that nasty soul piece and the part of your soul that broke off during your time in that hell. At least I'm no longer an anchor for that nasty piece of work that was once human…' Aurawing replied with a shudder at the end.

'Let's just get this over with….' Miles thought as he approached a teller. "Greetings Master Teller, I was told the goblins would help me with a problem I was having."

"And what would your name be human?" The goblin teller asked with no malice as he gazed at the first human to be respectful to a goblin in years.

"Miles Dragonheart, Master Teller," Miles responded.

"I see…" the teller spoke softly with a slight widening of his eyes, "If you would follow me, your "family" has left you an inheritance."

Following the goblin as he walked down a hall with signs in the goblin language, his eyes widening as the final door had an ethereal power behind it neared. The teller knocked on the door and entered, signalling Miles to enter.

"Welcome, Aura User Dragonheart," that one sentence had Miles's eyes widening and Aurawing's surprise to radiate, "yes Aura User we know who you are, the Guardians left us a vision that you would come here one day and had also left a small fortune, not enough to leave you to not have to work a day in your life but enough to jump start your life."

Miles heard the door close and knew that the Original Order was looking out for him for some reason unknown to him.

"Now, have a seat and we can get everything settled. You might even enjoy the package they left for you in the vaults," Account Manager Slicer suggested.

It was about two hours later Miles went down to the vault and withdrew the money he required and the package left there.

* * *

After going through the stores and purchasing the required equipment it was time for Miles to get a wand and after that leave and come back a week before he went to Hogwarts for his robes. Walking into the wand shop Aurawing finally stopped commenting on the apothecary shopkeeper's assets as Miles walked to the counter.

"I wondered when the Aura user would arrive," a voice spoke, causing Miles to jump and Aurawing to temporarily gain a spectral form in the real world before dissipating back to Miles's mind, "My apologies, Mr. Dragonheart, I assumed you would have been using your Aura Vision," Mr. Ollivander spoke, getting off the sliding ladder.

"You're practically invisible to it Mr. Ollivander," Miles replied, still a bit jumpy.

"Interesting…." The old wandmaker hummed, "Well, let's get you your wand, Mr. Dragonheart."

* * *

Half the store later Miles just reached out and picked up a black wand, and _felt_ it bond with him.

"Very good!" the tired wandmaker celebrated, avoiding looking at the giant pile of wand boxes in the center of the room. "That wand is 12 inches, made of Ebony wood and a core of a golden phoenix feather. Use it well Mr. Dragonheart."

"Thank you," Miles replied, "how much do I owe you?"

"12 galleons Mr. Dragonheart," Ollivander supplied, collecting the offered money, "Have a good day!"

Miles left the store and travelled back to his home, shivering with anticipation for when he could open the package.

* * *

 _A/N: Aaannndddd done! That was chapter one of the rewrite, please Read & Review!_


	3. Starting the Train Ride!

Miles walked into "his" house and set the supplies he got from Diagon Alley into a trunk he "found" and sat at the table to open the package left for him. Opening the package he saw a book covered in a good chunk of Ebony metal shaped in a case. Removing the improvised case he stared reverently at the book. It was time to learn and use the five ebony ingots he had to make a few things.

* * *

Almost a full year later Miles was walking towards Madame Malkin's about a week before he would go to Hogwarts. He needed to get his wand finally.

'You need to stop monologuing Miles…' Aurawing supplied from his corner of the mind 'helpfully'.

'Shut up Aurawing!' Miles replied, 'It's not like you're much better you perverted lizard.'

An indignant response was cut off as he entered the store, Miles's eyes landing on the form of a blond boy who's posture just screamed 'I think the whole world owes me everything and I'm the ruler' and arrogance. But weren't those two the same?

Either way Miles didn't like the ponce but was quickly ushered beside the boy as he was being fitted.

"I assume you're going to Hogwarts too?" the boy drawled, by the Guardians this boy was annoying.

"Yes, I would've been there last year but my birthday was past the deadline," Miles responded frostily. Aurawing used his senses to check out the female assistant as Miles was fitted before a reprimand from Miles stopped him.

"Well that's just too bad, do you know what House you'll be in? I'll be a Slytherin, my entire family has been in it you know," this boy was really starting to get on Miles's nerves.

"No I didn't know, and I don't think anyone really knows what House you'll be in. It all depends on the person. Now, I believe your robes are done so go run to mummy now," Miles sarcastically responded, making the boy flush in anger before he ran off with his new robes, joined by his mother.

It wasn't long before Miles had his robes, as he was leaving a cat jumped up onto his shoulders. Sniffing him the orange cat with a smushed in face nodded slightly before jumping away again. Wondering what the Hell that was all about Miles headed home to pack for the train.

* * *

Putting his trunk onto a trolley Miles began walking through King's Cross Station, looking for the right pillar. Aurawing had already voiced his skepticism on the whole thing but was ignored. Quickly finding the pillar, shaking off a thought on the strange family shouting something about muggles at the top of their lungs he went through.

Arriving on the platform Miles went to go and find a compartment, dragging his trunk with him while Aurawing was perving on the older students. No he did not want to breed with them right now to make strong dragon offspring holy Hell Aurawing!

After scolding Aurawing Miles found an empty compartment and put his trunk on the rack. All was peaceful until the door opened and the ponce came swaggering in with two bodyguards.

"What is it you want?" Miles asked, already annoyed.

"I heard that Miles Dragonheart was going to be on the train today, do you know where he is?" the boy asked with an 'I'm better than thou' attitude.

"Of course I know where he is," Miles replied, standing up, "he's me."

The ponce just looked him up and down, judging him somehow. Sticking his hand out the ponce spewed out an obviously rehearsed speech about showing him the "right sort."

"I'd take you up on that offer but you seem to be a spoiled brat who can't wave his wand the way he wants to," Miles insulted the ponce now known as Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy the Blond Ponce, as is his new nickname huffed and stormed out, taking his bookends with him. Miles sighed and opened a book on Alchemy, interesting book he found when browsing through a collection during a raid on an ebony transfer.

As the door opened for a second time Miles sighed, looking up only to see a girl with black hair with a snake pendant walk in.

"Do you need a seat?" Miles offered.

"I do, everyone else is being loud and annoying." the girl stated.

"My name's Miles, what's yours?" Miles asked. 'Why am I so open dammit!'

"Daphne, Daphne Greengrass."

* * *

 _And cut! Sorry for being EXTREMELY late but school started and I have very little idea how to convey some ideas. Plus I procrastinate a lot by reading other fanfictions so… R &R please!_


	4. Reaching Hogwarts

_AN: Sorry all who were hoping for an update sooner, just recently got my muse back as well as a general outline. Expect updates to be sporadic. Apologies in advance!_

* * *

Miles and Daphne just sat in the compartment in silence. Daphne was staring at Miles, trying to figure out the boy who was reading a book on alchemy.

So far Miles was a silent person who didn't give out much, liked to stay in his own bubble, and had an air of someone who knew how to be stealthy but had the power to blow up anything they wished. From her standpoint, Daphne believed that these next seven years were going to be some of the most interesting years of her life.

Unsurprisingly Daphne wasn't the only one who was being observant.

Miles had already observed the fact that the girl across from him was hiding something big, just like he was. He also figured out that she hid her true personality to not show weakness. Anything else was hidden well behind her mask of indifference.

'She's cute, probably will grow up to be a looker.'

'Shut up Aurawing.'

And then there was Aurawing who was disappointed in being unable to perv on any women yet.

So far not too much had changed except for the social aspects of having an actual acquaintance. Good progress then.

* * *

After enduring a red-headed berk who thought he could try and cozy up with him and meeting a bushy-haired bookworm Miles and Daphne slipped off the Hogwarts Express to find their fellow first years.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way!" called out a booming voice. Turning to look at the voice the duo (well, trio if you count Aurawing) turned to see a giant of a man waving a lantern.

Making their way over to the strange man, which Miles decided that magic might have caused that or he was a hybrid of two species, the Guardian in training and Daphne followed the giant man.

Coming across a fleet of small boats the legion of first years were directed to said boats and climbed in.

"No more'n four ter a boat!" came the booming voice of the large man.

The pair of unsorted first years looked at each other, shrugged, and got into a boat. They were soon joined by a pudgy blonde kid who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom through stutters and the bushy-haired bookworm, now identified as Hermione Granger.

As they settled in and began to make small talk, the boat lurched forward, beginning its journey across the starry lake, reflecting the blackness of the night sky that was broken by small blips of light. Miles enjoyed looking at the stars, they always calmed him after spending so long in a dark lab, being tortured under the guise of experimentation. Aurawing never saw the stars personally, just through Miles's eyes yet they calmed him just the same.

The sounds of gasping drew their attention away from the stars before looking at the sight before them in awe. Hogwarts stood in all its glory, the castle turned school somehow refracting the light just so in order to look magical without actual magic being involved. The towers rising high into the heavens as the grounds glowed in the moonlight of the half moon in the sky.

"'Eads down!" came the call that startled everyone out of their thoughts, forcing them to duck to avoid the low-hanging and very thick vines that trailed from the roof of the boathouse. As the boats passed the vines Miles idly noted the high concentration of Aura under the castle, likely housing some of the greater protections against attackers. As the boats stopped and everyone got out however, he was force to focus on the here and now as he, Daphne, the girl Hermione, and the boy Neville all joined the rest of the first years in following Hagrid up to the school proper and into the entrance hall where they were greeted by what appeared to be the strictest woman Miles had ever seen.

The woman had raven hair tied into a bun, wearing green robes with some kind of necklace that had four gems in it. One red, one yellow, one blue, one green, all gleaming with some sort of inner power. She regarded Hagrid with a raised eyebrow, obviously waiting for something.

"Th' firs' years Professor McGonagall," came the answer to the newly recognized Professor McGonagall, who smiles ever-so-slightly as she turned to the group of new students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," here McGonagall's expression changed to one of guarded warmth as her voice spread over the first year, Hagrid leaving to head elsewhere. "In a few short moments you will be sorted into your houses-"

'Houses? What does she mean?'

'I have no idea Miles, now shut up, we need to listen.'

"-which shall become like your family-"

'Not like we know what that is….'

'Miles, shut up, seriously. I thought I was the one who made all the comments?'

Aurawing's mental comment shut Miles up finally as McGonagall continued her speech, unaware of the conversation between the Aura User and his spiritual companion.

"-where you will learn with them, sleep in your dormitories with them, and spend free time in your house common room. The our houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and _Slytherin_ …" There was an undercurrent of displeasure in her voice as she spoke the last name. "Each house has its own noble history and each has produced astounding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking will _lose_ points. At the end of the year, whichever house has achieved the most points will win the House Cup, a great honour."

'So, a way to set society against itself early? Like that's not going to backfire at all.'

'Aurawing, shush.'

My how the tables have turned…

Wait, Fourth Wall break? My bad! Let me just patch this up!

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few short minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you take this time to smarten up as much as you can while you are waiting."

With that, McGonagall led the first years into a side room before leaving, allowing the group of new students to converse among themselves.

Miles was just content to listen, with Daphne looking at him curiously. This turned out to be a good idea as it gave him a nice little nugget of information.

"I heard Harry Potter was supposed to join us this year."

Harry Potter? Why did that name sound so intimately _familiar_ to him?

"Yeah! Sadly no one knows where he went, he just up and disappeared after you-know-who was defeated!"

Fortunately, or unfortunately, all conversation was dropped when spectral being floated through the walls, deep in conversation about someone or something named Peeves, idly making a comment towards the first years about Hufflepuff before they left once more as McGonagall returned.

"We're ready for you now, follow me." Was her simple statement. Miles could practically feel the smirk she refused to show at the nervousness of the first years. However, he knew he could not comment on it just yet.

So with that, he looked at Daphne, raised an eyebrow, and followed the crowd. Wondering just how Hogwarts would be as well as when the _Hell_ did he consider Daphne a friend.

* * *

 _AN: Hello! Yes I am back! Part of my reason for being on a hiatus is that I am currently in Tech Crew for Les Mis, and the fact that school sucks. Another reason is I could not for the life of me figure out what house to put Miles in. You'll find out next chapter._

 _So now that I have posted this be prepared for possibly another long-ass break from my end._

 _Au revoir mes amis!_


	5. Sorting and Settling

_AN: Hello to all you wonderful people! Yes, cliche there, don't mind it. At the time of writing this Author's Note it is Hell Week for Drama. For those who do not know what Hell Week entails….. It's basically the week before the show while everyone is working their asses off to make sure the entire thing goes off without a hitch. Only for us it's multiplied since the show is also happening this week! Yay for torture! So I introduce you to this chapter and hope it'll be uploaded soonish (even I don't know when I'll get his stuff done)_

* * *

Miles watched as students were sorted into the houses they'd be in for the next seven years.

He smiled at Daphne, who blushed for some reason he didn't know. Aurawing just scoffed silently at this, having forgotten that Miles was eleven and clueless.

McGonagall called out, "Greengrass, Daphne!" causing the Guardian in training's companion to walk towards the stool.

The sorting hat was set on her head - a hat was used to sort? Miles was still a bit confused on that and questioned it, even after hearing the hat's song - and the wait began. A few seconds passed before the piece of old fabric cried out "RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting continued for a bit before the Professor stumbled on a name.

"Po-mhm! Dragonheart, Miles!"

Whispering started but died down as Miles walked to the stool, curious on why McGonagall stumbled over her words.

As he sat down, the hat was placed on his head, covering his eyes.

'Well, aren't you a unique one?' came a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice.

'Excuse me?' came the confused reply

'Two souls and two minds, one dragon, one human, yet focused on a common goal? That is unique Mr. Dragonheart.'

'If you want to remain a hat and not a pile of ash then you will not mention this to ANYONE.' Ah, there was the deep rumble that was Aurawing.

'Worry not, I wouldn't betray the Dragon Touched, especially during his sorting. Either way you seem to be perfect for Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor with the way you question things, but you are a bit hot-headed at times Aurawing. Miles is the same but not as hot-headed.' the hat mused, ignoring Aurawing's growling which was really starting to tick Miles off.

'Well, I suppose it better be-' "GRYFFINDOR!"

Miles took off the hat and jogged to the Gryffindor table, missing the hat's last comment before it sorted another student.

'May I just be the first to welcome you back, _Harry Potter_.'

* * *

Miles was honestly enjoying himself for the first time in a long while.

Aurawing was calm, he was full of good food, there were good people around him. Hermione wasn't showing off her enormous well of knowledge.

All was well.

At least until he looked the greasy man in the back in the eyes.

Then everything went to Hell.

As soon as he looked into those black eyes Aurawing was violent, attacking something that had entered, ripping what appeared to be a probe to shreds.

The greasy man closed his eyes in pain, somehow schooling his expressing from one of complete agony to just minor discomfort as his attack failed.

After that Miles and Aurawing were on edge around him.

* * *

Daphne was honestly surprised on where she was sorted.

She was sure that she would be in Slytherin from something that had been in her family's line for years, but no, she was in Ravenclaw.

And she was loving it.

Books on the walls of the entirety of the Ravenclaw common room for her perusal, after people were done with them of course but she could still read to her heart's content.

Then an odd book caught her eye, forgotten and unused for centuries it seemed.

As Daphne pulled it out, she never noticed the blue glow that disappeared as she opened it, beginning to read about the Aura Guardians.

(linebreak)

The Guardian slowly opened his eyes to look around his four poster bed, annoyed by the snoring to his left that came from Ronald Weasley.

Neville was also snoring but it wasn't that bad he thought.

Getting up, Miles prepared for the first day of classes, wondering on transfiguration and debating on how students were expected to navigate a castle without a map for the first time.

He shrugged and decided it was good use to practice an ability he was trying to learn that involved flooding his eyes with Aura.

Closing his eyes he began channel his excess Soul Energy into them, before reeling back in shock as the world lit up in blue, outlining the entirety of the castle and its grounds that he could suddenly _see_. Somehow being able to view everything in the castle at once, he missed the other person with two souls in the ancient structure as he toned it down, keeping it only to at least the Gryffindor common room in distance as he opened his eyes, not noticing the blue glow they held, even as he still saw the Aura of the area around him.

Heading to the Great Hall, he idly wondered what was for breakfast.

* * *

Daphne stretched as she woke up, quickly getting changed and ready for her day as her mind raced from what she learned from the book.

Aura Guardians were ancient warriors that protected the Realm from absolute evil. Stuff like Voldemort.

The only reason why there had been Dark Lords in the past few centuries was because the Guardians had disappeared or died off.

And based on what she read on identifying factors Daphne believed that Miles was at the very least a Guardian in training.

When Guardians first began to learn they became more logical and a bit more mature. Even withdrawn to protect their abilities from being discovered near the end of the Guardians' existence.

Those traits matched Miles's perfectly.

She vowed to never reveal it unless he revealed it himself as she walked to the Great Hall, an illusion flickering slightly to reveal the tip of a snake tail before it shored itself back up behind her.

* * *

As the two met up in the entrance hall, they walked into the Great Hall before separating to their tables reluctantly, to the amusement of the staff who had noticed how close those two were already. Some of them started to make bets as Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, happy that Miles had found some measure of happiness after his escape.

As the schedules were passed out, Miles was pleased to note he had Charms with the Ravenclaws as well as History of Magic. Potions with the Slytherins would be… Interesting as well as Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Defense Against the Dark Arts would be a fully mixed class so as Miles finished breakfast and got up to go to Transfiguration with the Slytherins he gave Daphne a thumbs up.

She tentatively returned it with much blushing as he walked out, activating what he now called Aura Vision to get to the classroom on time.

* * *

 _AN: So after at least a month of just an Author's Note sitting at the top of the page I decided to just write this, hope it turned out alright and let me know what you think of my plot twist! R &R!_


End file.
